Monster
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: Fairy tail pairings of all sorts, in this song-fic collection!
1. GajeelXLevy

**Hi hi! Well I'm doing another one shot! It's a song one shot, and I heard a good Paramore song so I'm gonna do a Gale to one. Next song one shot will be with My Chemical Romance. Also this is going to be a huge story full of one shot's maybe a different couple each chapter. Most of it will be Gale though!**

Monster by Paramore

**You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water**

**And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further**

**But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom**

**But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen**

****Levy was sitting in her room, starring at the foot of her bed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes non-stop. She was holding her knees against her chest and rocking back and forth. She never wanted it to happen. To lose the person she cared about so much. For him to disappear from her life, and not leave a trace. All she wanted was to feel his warm embrace. He was gone now, completely gone from the face of the earth for all she knew.

It was tragic. To lose the one you care for so much.

His grave was in the Cathedral now, and his cat's. None knew where they went. Levy just wanted to stop crying. To be strong for the one she loved so she could face him again.

But how can you face someone when they're dead?

She need hope. Someone to support her, to build her up again, to protect her, to care for her. With out him she had no hope of every being able to regain her composer to ever love someone else.

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

Levy soon became heartless. She would go to the guild only to see her nakama happy while she was so alone, in so much pain. It ate at her till she could no longer bear it. She yelled at people to shut up. She became the old Gajeel. She thought only of herself and how much she was hurting. She didn't care if she hurt someone else's feelings. To her they were just stupid idiots that deserved that treatment.

Her eyes were opened to a new path full of misery. She no longer had her shell. She was now a sick, twisted monster, who doesn't have a rock. The old her can't survive with out the man she loved. She no longer had the world that she loved do much. No, it now belonged to the twisted man who killed Gajeel Redfox, and she was going to get revenge.

**I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me**

**But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.**

**Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims**

**And they're getting stronger**

**I hear them calling.**

****Levy went to the job board and saw the mission that Gajeel took. She had an irritated frown on but ripped the job off of the board and brought it to Mira.

"Well aren't you looking lovely today." Mira complimented. Levy had on a black bandanna on that used to belong to Gajeel, black eyeliner, a black tight t-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Levy made a rude noise and took her job. Jet and Droy sat at their table and just looked at Levy. They wanted to old girl back. She didn't act like a Fairy anymore. No. She acted like the Gajeel from Phantom Lord. A small little voice kept begging for this Levy to stop acting like this but it was to strong. She was a victim of a broken heart and she was slowly trying to fight back.

For Gajeel

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

Gajeel was lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death. He had been like this for months now, and everyone considered him dead. They even told his precious Shrimp that he was dead. That's when he started to push himself. His heart started to beat a little more, his being became less shallow, and his wounds started to heal.

Everyone was surprised but it soon let up an they considered him dead again. He never heard anything about his precious little Shrimp and it bothered him. Not that anyone could tell, but he could. He was in a perfectly healthy condition except for the heart and lungs.

"I feel so bad for Levy." Gajeel heard Mira say. He started to listen more intently to the conversation that was taking place outside his door. "After she lost Gajeel, she's changed. She's so different from the sweet little Levy we used to know and love. Everyone just thought it was a stage in the grieving process, until she continuously yelled at everyone to 'shut the hell up.' She even took the mission Gajeel went on and didn't return from."

Gajeel grew worried. His little Shrimp was taking an extremely dangerous mission without him and because of him. She changed because she thought she lost him. His heart started to beat normally, his lungs allowed him to breath normally, and he got up out of the bed. He ran out the door and to the mission spot. He remembered the area so clearly, it would be impossible to ever forget it.

Mira and the doctor looked at him in complete shock. The thought to be dead Gajeel was moving around and running to protect his Shrimp. He was just about to die three seconds ago. that's when it hit Mira. He just needed information on how his Shrimp was doing in order to become healthy.

**Well you find your strength in solution**

**But I liked the tension**

**And not always knowing the answers**

**But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it**

****Levy got off the train and looked around the fir ridden town. She smiled to herself. This was her kind of town. She walked down the street only to find people in rags. She felt the old Levy shin a bit and told her to help them. The new Levy resisted and put on a disgusted look. She walked along the path only to find destroyed building and blood everywhere. There were some dead bodies scattered here and there but that was okay.

"Well looks like we got a female now." Said a voice from the shadows. Levy stopped and looked around. She raised an eyebrow and started walking again.

Out of the blue came a snake so Levy wrote KNIFE in the air and the word came out. It dropped on the snake's head and went straight through. The man walked out of the shadows and smirked.

"What an interestin' magic ya got there lassie." He had a brown cowboy hat, with a white button down shirt, regular jeans, snake skin cowboy boots, and a piece of hay in this mouth.

"What an interestin' look ya got. My I say ya look dazzlin." Levy's heart sank. This man says 'ya' just like Gajeel. It hurt whenever someone mention him, when anything reminded her of him. Old Levy broke free and looked at the man with the evil smirk across his face. She just lost all confidence she had. She looked down at herself and remembered all of her actions. She was the new old Gajeel, and she hated it,

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world...**

****Gajeel got hold of a strange smell along with the man's. His nose practically begged him to get away. He needed to finish his business before his Shrimp got hurt. If anyone hurt his Shrimp he would break every last bone in their pathetic body.

He finally reached the scene, which was far from pretty. Levy was lying on the ground riddled with blood and the man looked pissed. He had a broken shoulder, a couple of third degree burns, and many bruises. Gajeel snapped and attacked the man for hurting his precious little Levy.

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Now that you're gone, the world is ours.**

****"Shrimp! Oi Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled looking at the broken Levy. She was wearing his head band and some crappy clothing that he didn't like. "Shrimp!" He yelled again clinging tightly to the girl. He constantly checked for heart and lung function which seemed to be fine after he tore up is shirt and wrapped up Shrimps wounds.

"Who's there?" She said softly barely opening her eyes.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled overjoyed. "I'm so glad that yer okay!" He said rocking her back and forth.

"Who are you?" Shrimp said tearing up. this man talked and sounded like Gajeel. He felt like Gajeel and acted like him.

"How can ya not remember me? It only been a couple months. Well whatever I'm Gajeel." He said shocked at first.

Levy started to cry. She buried her face in his chest and let it all out. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he wrapped his around her waist. He nuzzled her head and whispered in her ear. She stopped crying a couple minutes later a looked up at the man. His hair was sloppy and unkempt, his bandanna was gone, he didn't have a shirt, his pants were torn in some places, and he didn't have on shoes. That didn't stop him though.

"Don't ya ever go around actin like the old me. That guy was a real ass!" Levy let out a small laugh then kissed her big dragon.

**Well I hope you liked chapter one! I'm going to TRY to update this every week. If you ever want me to do a certain song then please tell me, I'm not a mind reader.**


	2. BixlowXLisanna

**It's Christmas tomorrow and it's snowing like crazy so I give you this. Also sorry for there being not song, I didn't like any of the Christmas songs I know. **

Lisanna walked into the guild holding a present for a special someone. There was a huge tree right in the center of the guild decorated up and down. Underneath the tree there were presents from people to others'. This was a Fairy Tail tradition that had grown over the years and everyone participated.

This was Lisanna's first Christmas back at the guild, and she wasn't expecting anything. Back in Edolas they didn't have a thing called Christmas so Lisanna learned how to go without one. However, Lisanna was hoping to get her special kiss under the mistletoe, from a special someone. Not that it mattered who but she did have her eyes on a crazy member of the Raijinshu.

Lisanna didn't even notice when a shooting star passed by and she wished that Bixlow would be the one waiting for her under the mistletoe. When she did realize it though Bixlow was right behind her. She turned around to run face first right into his chest. She looked up then screamed. She fell onto her butt from surprise and everyone came running over.

"Lisanna are you okay!?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, Mira-neechan, I just was startled when I saw Bixlow behind me." She gestured to Bixlow who was looking down at her.

"It's not manly to scare someone!" Elfman yelled to Bixlow.

"I was just looking out the window." He pointed at the window. "I saw a shooting star, and didn't even notice you're baby sister here."

Those words hurt Lisanna's heart. She got off the floor and smiled, hiding the hurt she felt.

"I'm sorry for running into you Bixlow. If you excuse me I still have more shopping to be done." With that Lisanna left the guild. She grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled them closer, trying to keep the warm in provided inside.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at the bottom of the jacket. There was a zipper she forgot about. She grabbed it and pulled it up sealing the heat inside. She hugged herself as she walked towards the toy store.

Bixlow made a sour face. He didn't know why but having Lisanna run into him made his insides jump with happiness. He knew that this feeling was bothersome and annoying but it didn't disappear. When he looked out the window to see a shooting star his body moved on it's own. He ended up right behind Lisanna looking down at her closed eyes and crossed fingers. He smiled to himself.

_I wish that I get to hang out with Lisanna more._ Bixlow wished. Why he wished this was uncertain to him, but he accepted his feelings for the small white haired girl. To she her leave the guild suddenly made his insides churn with longing. He sighed got out of his hair he sat in and headed for the guild doors.

"Oi Bixlow, where are you going?" A semi drunk Laxus asked.

"Who cares?" Cana asked Laxus.

"I'm just curious." He told her. Before Laxus and Cana could finish their discussion Bixlow left and headed in the direction Lisanna was.

Lisanna finished her business in the store and headed home. She had some extra wrapping paper from her presents for Mira and Elfman, so she used that. When she finished she stuck a noted on it that said _to Bixlow._ She brought it to the guild before she went to bed for the day.

When she arrived at the guild she looked towards the fire place to see that Mira had placed a stocking with her name on it. She sighed and put the present down with the thousands of others then made her way to leave. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

"Lisanna can you help me?" Mira asked letting go of her sister wrist.

"Sure, what is it Mira-neechan?"

"I need you to hang this mistletoe in front above the door."

"Sure." With that said Lisanna transformed into her bird form and attached the mistletoe. She left without another word.

Bixlow looked around the streets looking for the white haired girl. When she was no where to be seen he slapped his forehead.

"Damn it! I lost her!"

"Lost her. Lost her." His floating heads said.

"Damn, she got me falling head over heals. I can't believe how hard I'm falling."

"Head over heels. Head over heels. Falling. Falling." They chanted.

Bixlow turned around and when home for the day. He still had to wrap his presents for his friends. He passed by a store and saw something that reminded him of Lisanna. He went in and bought it and something else then went home and wrapped the presents.

The next morning Lisanna woke up sleepily. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. The guild said it was part of tradition to come in your pj's so she left on her penguin sleeping wear and headed down with Mira and Elfman.

When she arrived she saw everyone already opening their presents. Bixlow had the one Lisanna gave him in his hand and was opening it. She looked away hoping he didn't she the blush on her cheeks.

When Bixlow opened the gift there were five little penguins. Each one had a different colored hat and suit. One penguin wore blue, one had green, one had red, one was orange, and the last one was silver. He looked at them in shock. His babies flew down to the table and went into the little penguins. The flew up in the air then went towards Lisanna first.

"Look at us. Look at us." They said getting in Lisanna's face. They then traveled to other people to show off their new appearance.

Lisanna giggled. She didn't notice Bixlow who stopped a good distance away blushing. He then started chasing after the figures then wouldn't stop bothering people.

Lisanna had opened all the presents that were under the tree that were hers'. She then went to the stockings to surprisingly find something in their. She pulled it out to see a small penguin with hearts in it's eyes. On the tag it said _Merry Christmas beautiful._ Lisanna blushed then walked over to her gifts

Lisanna sat down and studied the penguin she had gotten. Elfman saw saw her and grabbed the penguin from his baby sister and read the tag.

"WHO the hell left Lisanna this!" He held it up in the air and Bixlow sweat dropped. **  
**

"Elf-niichan, what does it matter!" Lisanna said jumping to reach the animal.

"You're my baby sister Lisanna I don't want some guy checking you out."

"But i'm seventeen Elf-niichan, I don't need you looking out for me anymore."

"I just don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not gonna die because of a stuff penguin."

"Oh I think I know who got Lisanna that!" Mira contributed.

"Really who?" Both asked.

"I think it was Bixlow." Mira whispered to the both of them.

"BIXLOW!" Elfman roared at the top of his lungs. Bixlow got up and started running for his life around the guild. He didn't want to fight anyone, especially on Christmas, so this was his only option.

Lisanna stayed frozen in place starring at the penguin in her hands.

After a long while Elfman gave up and returned to his sisters. Bixlow returned to his chair in the mist of all the chaos, to get looks from Fried, Evergreen, and Laxus.

"Don't give me those damn looks! You all got someone, too."

"I just never thought you would like Elfman's little sister." Evergreen opened her fan.

"Ha, I like her? You got it wrong Eva, I-" He stopped himself and got a look from Fried.

"Oh, care to finish that sentence hot shot." Laxus asked smirking.

Before Bixlow could answer Lisanna ran up to him gave him a peck on the cheek then ran away. A tint of pink showed on Bixlow's cheeks and Laxus bursted out laughing.

"It's clearly obvious that you love her so then why not wait for her under the mistletoe?" Fried asked.

Bixlow starred at the door debating weather or not to do it when Elfman came up and picked him up. In his other arm Lisanna was struggling to break free.

"If your're a MAN then you kiss the girl you love under the mistletoe!" Elfman yelled then chucked the both of them towards the door.

"Elfman then wouldn't that mean your not a man?" Evergreen asked.

"I'll do it after those two."

Lisanna landed on top of Bixlow looking out side as the children started to throw snowballs at each other. Lisanna saw this and chuckled.

"Hey! Do you mind getting off so I'm not laying in the snow?" Bixlow asked.

"Oh sorry!" Lisanna said then scrambled to her feet. Bixlow slowly got up and stood facing Lisanna. Lisanna looked up and saw the mistletoe she hung the other day.

Bixlow wrapped his arms around her waist then put his lips on hers. Lisanna starred up at him shocked but soon melted into the kiss. The rough kiss that was given was a big moment for Mira because she pulled out her new camera and took a picture.

Bixlow pulled away and had a huge smile plastered on his face. "How was that baby!"

"Uh, um uh." Was all Lisanna could say with her cheeks burning red.

**Merry Christmas! I hope that you all get your long awaited kiss under the mistletoe!**


	3. MiraXFried

**Hi well hope you enjoy!**

Core Of My Addiction- Fireflight

**I'm aching, transparent**

**Your eyes see right through me**

**I'm dependent and shaking**

**I'm falling to my knees**

She ran away. It was never something she thought that would happen. She was completely defenseless against this one. She ran from the guild looking everywhere for him. Never finding anything. He promised that he would be home in a week. It's been two months. Everyone told her not to worry but that was impossible. Then she got a note.

_Dear Mira,_

_ I'm most sorry to tell you this but I won't be returning. There are just to many Hying's to beat. We stumbled upon the nest and I'm most certain that when you receive this my body will be limp and lifeless, but I just need to tell you one thing that I never had the courage to do. Mirajane Strauss, I love you. _

_From, Fried_

Mira feel to her knee's tears pouring out of her eyes from this letter. She read it over and over but it only made things worse. She ran out of the guild wanting to at least save him.

**And I can't contain this**

**You're the only one I need**

**I'm hooked and I cannot hide it**

**Your love's controlling me**

She ran the whole eight miles. She looked around for the small town he was suppose to be in but there was nothing but rubble. Mira fell to her knee's again shoulders wracking and hands shaking. Something in her tugged at her and made her stand up. She ran forward again, tears raining from her eyes with each step she took.

Mira came in front of a large dead tree that was a hundred times her size in diameter and in height. There was a small whole at the base of the tree that she walked through. Inside the tree was pitch blackness. She wanted to leave but something made her move through the dark, everlasting tunnel.

**You're the core of my addiction**

**I want to live, want to lose myself in You**

**You're the heart of my obsession**

**I want to live, but I would die for You**

**I'm addicted**

Mira hugged herself. She looked around the darkness hoping to find something that could lead her to Fried. Nothing. There was nothing to be seen and nothing but black. As she looked forward she saw a small hint of light and ran for it. She knew that light at least meant that someone was here and if it's still lit then it was recent. When she stopped to her horror blood was ever where. Some on the ceiling, on the walls, but on the floor laid these small, cute, fluffy animals that looked harmless.

She didn't care. She grabbed the torch and ran forward past all of the wet blood. When she saw the end of the walk way there was darkness again. Mira kept going. Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept getting deeper into the tree. The heart was where the mother was.

After tons of walking and some running, Mira found herself in a huge room where smoke was present.

**Impulsive, enraptured**

**This yearning's captured me**

**I'm determined, I'm not pretending**

**You are my destiny **

Mira felt along the wall to find a un-light torch. She light it and kept going lighting all of the other ones she found. When she was done her heart shattered. In front of her eyes was a lifeless looking Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen. Mira's dark side kicked in as she watched one of those small little pluffies lick Fried's head in delight of the blood that lingered there.

Mira turned into her Demon and kicked the small pluffie thing into the wall of the room. She wasn't going to tolerate that thing licking her Fried's blood. The thing was just like a bouncy ball and it came back and questioned Mira with it's eyes. Mira looked at the thing with anger. The pluffie's eye's grew red and narrowed, it's teeth came into view as huge sharp fangs grew from it's mouth, blood dripping from them. It grew ten times larger and was looking down at Mira.

Mira had moved away from the beast and over to Fried. She looked down at him and stroked his prefect green hair away from the gash on the back of his head. It was a serious wound that needed to be treated right away but that was going to have to wait

**I can feel the freedom**

**You're the only one I need**

**I'm alive and finally breathing**

**You're my recovery**

Mira looked at the huge creature with darkness. She jumped in the air and above the pluffie.

"Soul Extinction!" Mira shouted and formed a dark globe in her hands. She shot it at the pluffie who then was smashed into ground and flattened. Just to be safe, Mira clawed at it until it looked like pieces of confetti. Mira came out of this transformation and ran over to Fried. She clutched his body like it was the last time she would see him again. She panted then picked up Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen. She tuned back into her Satan Soul and ran as quickly as she could back to the guild. It took only a minute to travel one mile so in the next two minutes she got three miles.

She pushed herself for another two minutes so she could make it into the next town. Once there she ran out of power and ended up dropping everyone and falling to the ground. Some people saw this and called 911 for her.

**You're the core of my addiction**

**I want to live, want to lose myself in You**

**You're the heart of my obsession**

**I want to live, but I would die for You**

**I'm addicted**

****He saw nothing but blackness. It surrounded him. Nothing was insight. It didn't like this place, not one bit. He heard soft sobbing somewhere in the now comfortable darkness. He looked around the empty place only to see Mira bending over him sobbing into his chest.

Why wasn't he moving?

That's when he saw it he had blood everywhere and his eyes were open. The was a strange woman behind Mira that was nothing but a bunch of something now. Mira had blood all over her lower back and stomach. She was still crying because he was there unmoving. She wouldn't let go no matter who tried to make her. She clutched to him like there was no tomorrow.

Well there probably wouldn't be.

This was just a dream though. It was strange though. Mira was the one who took the mission and he ended up protecting her by stepping in front of the sword that wanted to pierce her heart.

**God, I've waited for this day**

**I'll never run away**

**and You won't have to chase me**

****Fried woke up in a soft bed. He unconsciously reached for a hand. To his surprise there was one. He memorized the soft pure skin of Mira's hand and looked next to him to see her there, holding his hand, sleeping in the bed next to him. He looked shocked at the sleeping beauties face. Then he looked to his right and saw Bixlow and Evergreen unconscious as well.

Mira had saved them.

He slowly got out of his bed and climbed in next to Mira. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she nuzzled into his chest. He lightly placed his head on top of hers and fell back asleep.

**You're the core of my addiction**

**I want to live, want to lose myself in You**

**You're the heart of my obsession**

**I want to live, but I would die for You**

**I'm addicted**

****Mira woke up a couple minutes after Fried shook her. She opened her eyes to feel something warm on her back and around her waist. She turned around to come face to face with Fried. He looked at her with worry but what surprised him was what she did.

She kissed him.

He gladly accepted it and added more intensity to the kiss. Bixlow and Evergreen woke up in the middle of it.

"Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Fried and Mira. Hello?" Bixlow poked at them.

"Leave them alone, they're not going to answer you. Can't you see how passionate they're kiss is? It's addicting."

Bixlow stuck out his long tongue and grinned. "Aw, how lovely but totally gross."

"You have no room to speak. You've done it with Lisanna."

"And ya've done it with Elfman."

Usually Mira would have made them shut up but she couldn't pull away from the soft lips of Fried.

It was just to addicting.

**Ah another successful one-shot. FriMi, I think it is. I honestly have no idea with most of the combined names. **


	4. ErzaXJellal

**Alright so this song will also be in my other story Help Me Remember**

Trade Mistakes by Panic! At the Disco

**Placing a smile at the perfect event,**

**Gracing your skin with the side of my hand.**

**If I ever leave I could learn to miss you**

**But "Sentimental Boy" is my nom de plume **_ (pen name)_

Erza was in her room, staring out her window. All that was on her mind was a certain blue haired man with a tattoo on the right side of his face. That was all she ever thought about and her friends tried to cheer her up. No matter how hard they tried, it never helped.

One day Lucy walked into her friends apartment and told her that she needed to get up and go on a mission. Erza took her friends demand and grabbed a request to destroy a dark guild. The mission was S class and got her 15,000,000 jewels. She wanted to beat the depression out of herself and this was the only way to do it.

The dark guild was stronger than she suspected which made it better for her to forget about her boy issues. However, the guild master used a dirty trick and struck her straight through the back with his sword. Erza already severely wounded fell unconscious from blood loss. She caught a glimpse of a blue haired man entering the guild before she lost consciousness.

Jellal came to this guild because Ultear and Meredy split up to cover other guilds of this level. To his surprise when he walked in a scarlet haired mage had just lost consciousness. He saw her hair and instantly knew who she was. In a fit of rage he destroyed the guild took the girl and went to a hotel, where he dressed her wounds.

When he was done he looked at the beauties face and put his hand on the side of it. He had missed looking at this girl, even when he was under dark magic. He just loved to see her face.

**Let me save you, hold this rope**

Erza was in dreamland. She had been thinking of the blue haired man she saw before she fell unconscious and he subconscious made her think of Jellal. In her dream he was there fighting alongside her. When the man came to stick his sword through her back her got in the way and took the blow. He had saved her from certain doom, and she in anger destroyed the guild. To her surprise though she didn't have a near death experience like before. She was just dreaming.

**I may never sleep tonight,**

**As long as you're still burning bright.**

**If I could trade mistakes for sheep,**

**Count me away before you sleep.**

**I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes**

**Or they fade away**

Night had come by and Erza was still unconscious. Jellal needing to sleep got onto the couch but know matter how he tried, it was impossible. He found himself starring at her. He remembered the time on the beach when he was about to kiss her but lied. He didn't want her, the light, to get mixed in with the him, the darkness. He had so many mistakes and sins that he needed to repent, and he was a wanted criminal. If she were to get mixed in with him she would become wanted. She would have to leave all her friends and family.

He didn't want to do that to her. Especially not after all the horrible things he's done, and all the pain he's caused her. He just wanted the best for her, and that meant not being in her life. He wanted her to be happy, to forget about him. What he didn't know was that she was sad and never left her apartment because of him, and her deep longing.

Maybe one day after he's destroyed all the dark guilds and repent his sins he could be with her, secretly. That way if he was ever discovered know one would no that he was associated with her and run away. Of course he would be breaking her heart but he would return after they failed to catch him.

**I feel marooned in this body**

**Deserted, my organs can go on without me.**

**You can't fly these wings.**

**You can't sleep in this box with me.**

When morning came Jellal was still without sleep. He had preoccupied himself with taking care of Erza and making sure she was okay. He had to change her bandages three times and when her breathing finally calmed down he went out and got somethings for her to eat if she woke up. When he got there Erza was sleeping. She had recovered somewhat from her injuries and looked to be fine. He put the food down on the chair he was sitting in then went to the door.

"J-Jellal?" His eyes widened in shock but quickly recovered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Y-you saved me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I happened to pass by and when I saw scarlet hair I knew it was you. When you collapsed I just happened to be there to destroy the dark guild, so I destroyed it and brought you here."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. I must leave now, I have places to be."

"W-wait!" At this Erza clutched her stomach.

"Don't strain yourself." Jellal said turning around.

"Can't you stay a couple more minutes?"

"I'm sorry Erza, but I really have to go."

"Can't I come with you?" With this said, Jellal looked at her shocked. He knew what he had to do, even if he broke his and her hearts in the process.

"No. I'm sorry Erza." He turned and walked out the door, leaving her all alone.

**Let me save you, hold this rope**

It was hard for the scarlet haired mage after that. She wanted to be with him, but he kept pushing her away. She knew that he didn't want her to get involved with a life of crime, but it hurt when you keep getting pushed away. Erza instantly thought of Juvia and Gray, but this was different. She knew he like her and he knew that she loved him, but he only thought of her happiness.

Erza cherished that but how come he couldn't realize that he was her happiness. she was suffering because he thought of her happiness at the guild and with her friends. She's tried to get him out of her heart but he was a permanent tattoo. He made his mark on her but it wasn't small, not even close. He left only a small spot available and that was for her friends.

How come he couldn't realize that? How was she ever suppose to get over him, without him?

** I may never sleep tonight,**

**As long as you're still burning bright.**

**If I could trade mistakes for sheep,**

**Count me away before you sleep.**

**I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes**

**Or they fade away**

Erza clutched her wounded stomach then looked at the door. It was only a few moments ago that he left, so if she left now she might be able to catch up.

Completely forgetting about her well being she got out of the bed, ran to the door, opened it and ran out as quickly as she could. She looked at the elevators but they would take to long to get her down. She went to the stairs and charged down them. When she got to the lobby she saw Jellal talking to the man behind the counter. She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Jellal taken completely by surprise by the now panting scarlet haired woman, looked completely shocked.

In an instant he grew angry at her.

"Erza you're suppose to be in bed resting! Do you know how much strain you put on your body! Your wound could have opened up again!"

The man behind the counter- feeling completely out of place- went to the back room.

"I know you only care about my happiness, but why can't you see it!"

Jellal feeling completely shocked looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you see that-" Erza started to cry and stopped and looked away from him.

"See what?" He made her look at him.

"See that your the whole reason I'm unhappy." She took him completely by surprise again.

"But I've only tried to make you happy. How can only thinking about your happiness make you unhappy?"

"It's not that Je-" She stopped herself from saying his name. "It's because I love you and you keep pushing me away! All of my friends have tried their hardest to make me happy again and forget you, but for some reason it won't stop! My heart just wants you near me! It just wants you." She whispered the last part.

**So, let me save you**

**hold this rope and I'll pull you in**

**Cause I am an anchor**

**save her or Feel it sinking in**

**Let me save you, hold this rope**

**I am an anchor, sinking her**

****Jellal put the his hands on the side of her face and puled her in for a kiss. Erza looked at him shocked but melted into the kiss as quickly as she appeared shocked. After sometime Jellal pulled away from the killer kiss.

"Erza..."

"Don't give me that, not after you kissed me."

"I'm sorry but I feel the same way towards you. Your scarlet hair makes my heart jump and seeing you cry kills me. When I saw that sword get ripped out of your stomach my heart stopped and I thought I was going to die if I lost you. I destroyed that place in less than a minute and rushed you here so I could treat you. But, I'm an anchor. I can only bring you down."

"Than let me be your sailor! Let me bring you up out of the water!"

"But I'm too heavy. I drag the entire ship down. I drown all of it's occupants."

"Then I'll get stronger! I'll try every day to raise you, and after enough training I'll pull you up and save everyone!"

"E-Erza."

**I may never sleep tonight,**

**As long as you're still burning bright.**

**If I could trade mistakes for sheep,**

**Count me away before you sleep.**

**I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes**

**Or they fade away**

****Erza placed her lips against Jellal's again. She started to feel something wet against her stomach and broke the kiss

"My wound..." She trailed off.

"I'm not surprised."

He placed her next to him, then stood up. He bent down and picked her up and carried her bridal style to the elevator. When the door opened up Jellal took the wounded women inside. She started to bury her head in his chest and fell back asleep before the elevator even arrived at their floor. When he laid her on the bed, grabbed his hand. He pulled it away, and started to unwrap the bandages currently on her stomach and place new ones.

Once done he looked over at the couch. He pushed some of Erza's hair away from her fore heard and kissed it. Her hand shot up and grabbed his hand. Before he could even realize what was happening she pulled him onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his chest. He blinked a few times trying to understand what happened.

He looked down at the scarlet haired beauty that was currently trapping him on the bed. A small appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head lightly on hers', then fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
